


Runaway

by jjeve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Enderman, F/M, Fanfiction, Minecraft, Pirates, Rain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeve/pseuds/jjeve
Summary: ◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈"𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕, 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕜𝕚𝕕𝕤."◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈Ranboo x Reader◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈
Relationships: Ranboo - Relationship, Ranboob - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 89





	1. ✧1✧

The air was damp with fresh rain, sending a cold chill across the skin of those who wandered the docks with gold coins in hand. Birds of the sea cried from above as they watched the people of the town indulge themselves with the treasures pirates brought with them- each piece stolen or scavenged from other ships that they had cleared and raided. Marbled clouds left from the storms strayed across the sky, casting a grey light across the surface of the hills. 

The ships rocked with the waves licking against the sides, the hull never steadying since it had been placed on the water many decades ago. The interior had a permanent smell of mould and mildew that no amount of scrubbing could rid of. 

You took a breath of the stale air below deck, eyes staring above to trace the cracks of light that peered through the boards. The footsteps from above echoed through the empty space you occupied, your thoughts simple and plain of silence. Your mind had long since forgotten how the sun felt across the skin of your wrists, shackles binding you to a life craving freedom. 

For months you had been tucked away in the hull of the ship as nothing more than cargo, your worth weighed by how well you could work for another. Your friends had been the rats that accompanied you in the darkness, fingers occasionally grazing their infested fur as you awaited for the ship to port for however long they needed. 

You had forgotten what the cool rain felt across your face. 

With the ship docked, you knew you only had a short amount of time left down here. Soon you would be out under the blazing sun of mid-summer. 

Like you had predicted, your body flinched as the trapdoor opened above you, grey light pouring into the dirt-filled hull you had grown accustomed to. From the top of the stairs you could see the brown coat you had learned to associate with the captain of the ship. He was referred to as Capitan Malek, King of the Waves according to the shouted of drunk men durning the long travels you spent below deck- a strong man who had speared many whales of crushing sizes before he took upon robbing royal ships for loot, dodging the law while also taking upon himself to burn the hull of ships he raided. 

His boots shone with a freshly applied wax, gold accessories clinking together against his coat. For a man well known for turning the ocean red with blood, he liked to decorate himself with endless treasures he had gathered from many of those who had fallen to his blade. Each piece a token taken and places from each ship onto his coat. His diamond cutlass glinted in the light while your gaze met his own, watching as his hands pulled a key from his pocket. 

"Get up." He spoke, clicking the key into the lock that held your wrists to the boards of the floor. You followed his orders in an instant, legs quivering after months of tossing and turning along the sway of waves. Malek had made sure to wrap the chain that lead you around his hand, tugging you along the stairs that lead to the outside world. 

Your senses were overloaded after the time spent in darkness- the clouded light dulling every colour brighter to the point that was just bearable to your sensitive eyes. Harsh wind danced across your skin like a gentle kiss of welcome, the warmth it brought calming your jittering nerves, however it was when your feet finally stepped off of the constant moving deck to the steady earth did your heart soar. The steady shake of the boat had been ingrained into your mind to the point you had forgotten what steady land felt like under your feet, and you had not wished to dare go back to the boat ever again. 

"Make sure to present yourself nicely this time." Came the Capitan's words, passing along not only your ears, but to anyone around you as well. He gave a hearty yank on your chains, yanking you towards him with a clumsy stumble- straightening yourself quickly as to not displease him. 

Oh how you wished to push him overboard. 

Your chains had been handed off to another, the Capitan not once letting you out of his gaze as he followed you through the streets. You knew where you had been going, for years you had been placed on very similar stands with a board hung off your neck with black painted symbols decorating the wood. 

You had always gone for a lower price. 

Others like you had also been decorated with a board and price, their humanity nothing more than an object when found helpless to those with power. Perhaps they had the same hopes as you too, to escape the grasps of iron chains long enough to reach the holy lands that was ruled by the fair hand of a kind King. 

Legends of greatness came from those lands, one of a masked warrior whom fought with a godly strength, a Piglin king whom had defeated Wither Skeletons with his lover, a magic user whom had the power to bring the dead back to life. 

Those stories of the holy land was what had given you the strength to listen to every word the crew spouted- whether real or false, each story gave you hope that perhaps there was a life waiting for you there as well. 

It all seemed like a story, but somewhere in your heart there was hope that it was true. 

Your turn had finally come, leaving the line of those like you in exchange for the spotlight of trades. Almost immediately you could feel everyone's interest leave as soon as their eyes judged your figure, not knowing the true potential buried under your sad eyes, for they had long been covered with the darkness of despair. Malek stood behind you with your chain in hand, yanking it to show that he had complete discipline with you. It never really settled with you as to why most people fought against their chains, for you had never once seen them break out without an arrow through their skull. 

As the last person had their board removed and chain passed along, another had begun to read off the price on your board, not once a bet being placed for you. 

"This youngster can keep their mouth shut with a simple glance, and with an able back and young hands, I'm sure they could do plenty around to help. 

Do I have any offers?" His voice trailed off, crude eyes scanning the quiet crowd as they awaited the next specimen. The offers never came, just as you had expected. Not many had looked at you and seen any potential of a good worker, for the months of malnourishment had certainly hollowed out some of your features and left you looking like a shell of your previous self. Then again, months of wandering across seas without much talk would drive anyone insane. 

With one last call, your chain was yanked as to lead you off the platform, another failed trade yet again. The Capitan wasn't too pleased with this fact, hoping to get at least something from the pitiful town and finally get rid of you- whom refused to work. 

You remember the last time someone had actually made an offer, Malek betting as low as possible with no counter claims- practically scoring a free body to put to use. Unfortunately for him, you had refused to pledge your soul into cleaning decks and climbing masts for another, believing that your freedom and work was something you owned, not him. 

That attitude had gotten you locked below the sunlight for months, and there was no way you wished to go back into the darkness of the ship. 

Unlike what you had expected, you didn't leave the scene like you thought- instead you had been clipped to a post and ordered like a dog to stay, the captain going off to look at the next specimen that stood on the platform you had just been on. The last raid had supposedly carried off a couple of his loyal men, leading him to look for more able hands around the ship to man the ropes without much choice. Many around you had been holding conversations about the last few people up for trades, discussing how they had been captured and treated, along with their wailing cries of broken hope. 

These people disgusted you to no end. 

Forcing yourself to turn away from their horrific words, your eyes trailed back to the platform, watching as another stepped up to seal their fate. 

You couldn't help but let a breath escape your lips, for the next soul had been something out of this world. 

A hybrid, perfectly split from the centre head to toe stood in the crowds hungry gaze, his nervous eyes darting around looking for an escape. His black and white colour scheme had drawn your eyes with a mystical presence, his long fingers playing with the chains around his wrists. Atop his head sat two horns, the tips covered with caps bronze to what you assumed prevent him from stabbing something. 

You noted how his eyes were unlike anything you had seen before, one a shimmering bright green, while the other had been a passionate red that glimmered in the distance. 

You were sure that others had also seen just how unique and valuable this particular hybrid was, for species crossing each other with affairs had been extremely rare, especially to the long-living Endermen whom lived to centuries old. 

So when seeing this Hybrid here, in the Overworld, it made you question just how he wasn't in the safe confines of the End instead. 

Watching as he stumbled across the floor, you recalled being in his position. Your first time being placed on the stands. The thoughts that raced through your head as your eyes scanned for a way to escape, a face to fear you from the terrible nightmare, back when you still believed you could escape. 

"Half Enderman Hybrid going for thirty gold chips, thirty gold chips for this rare breed that had stumbled from the holy lands. Great worker and doesn't talk, just thirty chips." 

Your heart stopped when you heard his origins. The Holy Lands, the place that promised your freedom, and he had foolishly walked away from the safety of such a gift. 

As you expected, a few went to claim the price, each voice raising the price higher until more money than you could believed began spilling from their lips. You watched as the tail belonging to the half-Enderman swishing with a nervous tick. The hybrid seemed to have no clue what was going on, his worried eyes darting around more frantically, that was until they landed on you. 

His eyes travelled to your wrists, staring at the chains identical to his own. He must have been scared to see you, and there was no hard feelings in that- for you surely looked like the sun hadn't touched you your whole life now, leaving your skin more greyish than normal. 

Your clothes surely didn't look well either, the ends frayed and stained with the dirt and grime provided from sitting in the bottom of the deck for so long. All the while, people still raised their voices to raise the price, each one determined to purchase the Hybrid for their own needs. 

You could hear Malek offer a higher price than anyone could counter, for his wealth as a pirate proved to be greater than most people in the small town he had docked in. It had been a stroke of luck to find such a rare breed so perfectly split such as this, in a place where not many others had the same wealth as himself, so when the hybrids chains were handed off into the hands of your captor, you realized you were soon to have a roommate. 

»»——⍟——««


	2. ✧2✧

You pressed your head back to the boards as your chains had once again been locked to the floor, the key waved in your face to remind you just who held your freedom.

The hybrid had been placed a fair distance away from you, his own chains locked down in place. Chatter from above echoed down to your ears, listening to the jumbled words of overly excited crew members. They had been filling their bellies with a fresh barrel of beer, some contents getting spilled and dripping to the bottom of the ship, the scent mixing with the mould below. 

When the trapdoor closed again, the darkness you had grown so well accustomed to seemed suffocating after your brief touch of the outside world. There was nothing for your eyes to look at before, for during the night, there had been no light to peer through the cracks of the boards- leaving you to ponder within your own mind. 

However, the hybrid kept things interesting. His eyes had glowed in the darkness, casting a red and green glow around his face while he inspected the ship around him. The colours of his eyes sent a shiver down your spine, keeping your eyes locked on his trailing gaze. 

You shared no words with him, just simply watching his glowing hues as you began to feel the exhaustion set in. Sitting in a ship for months didn't seem taxing at first, for all you did was sit and away with the waves, but without something to keep you occupied, there had been no point in keeping track of your sleep. 

"Excuse me? Are you awake?" The gentle voice startled you, body jolting against the gentle sway of the ship. From above you could hear the crew preparing to leave port, the men hauling in any last barrels of booze onto the deck. Sunlight filtered down onto your skin through the small cracks, admiring how your skin glowed against the light. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He spoke in whispers, probably to keep from the crew above hearing. That had been a smart choice, for neither of you wanted nor needed their attention right now. 

You didn't speak, for there hadn't been a reason to. If you began talking to him, building a bond, you knew it would only be a matter of time before his life was traded off with his chains for a few gold coins. 

Despite knowing this, he kept trying to speak with you. 

"I, uhm, I'm not supposed to be here." He whispered, eyes flickering from your gaze to a wall behind you. His comment made you want to laugh, no one was supposed to be here, trapped under a pirates command. Without a response, he kept speaking. "Do you know a way out of here?" 

With this, a giggle left your lips, the sound once a distant echo of your memories. It had been too long since you had spoken, much less laugh in such a given situation, however this halflings innocence amused you. 

Watching as he tilted his head, you could see his lips tug into a frown, brows furrowing with confusion. 

"I-" you had to stop to clear your throat, swallowing down the months of silence held in your chest. "I'm afraid you're stuck here until the Capitan sees what to do with you."

"What does he want?" The hybrid questioned, his ear flicking a tad. 

"Discipline. Depends on how well you listen to him. Follow every order? You work on the deck without freedom." Sighing, you tugged on your chain as you shifted your body to sit upwards, now fully facing the hybrid. "Ignore him, you get locked down here with the last bit of freedom you have left." 

Coloured eyes flickered from your chains to your face as you spoke, your wrists throbbing with the dull ache of the shackles. Months had passed since they had last been off, and trying to clean under them with the small drops of rain that made its way down had proven to be a hassle. 

Silence filled the boat once more, sea bird calls joined by the slosh of waves against the ship. It was a constant noise that you once found kept you awake- now? It had been the music you fell asleep to every night. 

The half-Enderman yanked against his own chains, long form hunched over to see that the iron cuffs didn't dig into the skin of his wrists. Depending on how he treated the Capitan, he would either become one of the many crew mates working on the deck above, raiding ships of innocent traders and stealing their wares, or he could rot on the bottom of the ship like you.

»»——⍟——««

You awoke with a start, the hatch of the ship violently swinging open as boots hastily made its way to the darkness of the hull. Fully awake- you made yourself set up with few clicks of the chains, eyes intently watching the pirate whom made his way down here. 

Scars littered his skin, both fresh and new, giving him a tough complexion. His dirty hands dug into a satchel, pulling out a few apples that had nothing more than bruises along the surface. "Enjoy your meal with the hybrid, rat." 

His words went uncared for as he rolled a few apples your way, eyes glazing over the hybrid before clutching his satchel and returning above deck, surely to continue his free work for the Capitan. 

The halfling had already been awake when your sleep had been disturbed, watching as the few apples had been rolled your way. Just as he had expected, he had been overlooked by the crew member. 

The boat creaked while the small pattering of rodents travelled through the corners of the boat no light touched. You could see their small eyes reflect the light while they glanced at you, noses twitching with the scent of old fruit in the air. Your hands fumbled with the red fruit while you carefully examined just how edible the food had been. 

The entrancing scent had made you forgotten that there was another who needed to eat. 

A growl of a stomach was what caught you out of your daze, teeth just barley grazing the first fruit in your hand. Sure, you hadn't eaten in a while, but you had no clue how long the hybrid had gone without a proper meal either. 

And as much as you hated making connections, you couldn't bear to look into his sparkling eyes of desperation. 

Making sure he was watching, you tossed an apple his way, leaving you with just a single fruit in your hands. His hands carefully grasped the fruit from the air, eyes scanning the red skin for any holes. 

"Thank you." He said. It hadn't been necessary for him to say such things, there wasn't room for people caught up in the trades, but hearing those words of kindness was something you hadn't known you missed. 

"Of course, I need to be on your good side if you decide to join the crew above." You attempted a joke, as morbid as it had been. Neither of you laughed, however you saw a glimmer of something in the hybrids eye. 

Your teeth sunk into the flesh of the apple with a hungry greed, the juice dancing across your tongue with a fantastic flavour. As you ate, you committed every taste to memory, knowing that it could possibly be the last apple that you would ever have. 

When you finished, you threw the stem into the distance of the ship, rats scuttling around in hopes to eat the remains and seeds. Ranboo had done the same, leaning back so he hadn't been hunched over once finished. 

Watching him, questions burned on the edge of your tongue. This hybrid came from the lands you so desperately desired to go- to gain a freedom you desired since you had been brought upon the life as nothing more than a few gold pieces. 

You had to start simple though.

"Can I ask you a question?" Your eyes widened when he spoke first, his eyes flickering to yours for just a moment before returning to the ceiling. He caught you nodding your head as a silent agreement, taking a deep breath to prepare for the question he had in store for you. 

"Alright, well, can I ask what your name is?"

"(Y/n)." You hesitated, the words practically alien along your tongue. It had been too long since you needed to speak, much less introduce yourself to what would soon be nothing more than a stranger. Whispers of rats reminded you that he would soon join the crew above and forget you existed, or worse, traded off along your next stop. 

"My name is Ranboo." The hybrid smiled, light catching his eyes to send a glimmer through them. His optimism even in such a situation sent your gut twisting. 

"I'm glad to have met you, Ranboo." Offering what manners you could muster, you yanked your hands against the chains was your eyes flickered to his face. "I would give you a handshake, but I seem to be a bit stuck." 

His laugh was something that reminded you of a warm day along a grassy hill, the sound smooth and pleasing to listen to as it faded into the walls. Such sounds had been lost from yourself after the first few days of accepting your fate, but you could almost feel your own laugher bubble up in your chest. 

"So, Ranboo." You began, stopping for a moment when a creak close to the hatch caught your attention. Fear struck through you as a shadow past the door and stopping. They couldn't be taking him already to see if he would obey, right? 

Ranboo joined in on your silence, his tail swishing anxiously as the both of you awaited what could very be your last moments together. 

Your fears had faded seconds after the figure walked away, mumbling incoherent words while moving along. The tension he'd left with the shadow, leaving you to ask your burning questions. "How did you manage to find yourself here?" 

Ranboo looked down to his hands, the glimmer of his chains suddenly becoming intriguing. "I wanted to find who I was."

His answer was short, however it was just what you needed to understand what he meant. 

"I hope you find what you're looking for then." With a sigh, you shifted your head to stare at the ceiling above. The gentle tension had snapped into something more intense as the door above ripped open, revealing the man you had despised with your life. Capitan Malek held a key around his finger, swinging the precious ticket to your freedom like it was a joke. His eyes ripped across your body with a distasteful stare, already knowing that you would not be any use in helping him run his ship- his hope would be to find a foolish enough buyer to take you off his hands. 

His brown coat glimmered with the golden trinkets sewn along his body, gold catching the light and sending a wealthy appearance. Your eyes never left the sight of the key that slipped into his pocket- the same one he would always use to withhold your freedom. Always the left pocket, never changing. 

You took a mental note of the newfound information. 

You didn't fear death, but it was when his gaze pointed to Ranboo did your stomach twist with a horrific realization. 

"If you dare try to run, you'll either meet your end with my sword, or the sirens that lurk in the sea. Are we clear?" Malek's voice rung in your ears, a dark tone hanging around the air. Ranboo didn't move a single inch, his body completely freezing as his cuffs came loose. 

The pirate turned on his heel, sending a swift glob of spit by your feet before returning to the deck. The hybrid was close on his heels, his green eye catching your gaze for a few seconds, the trap door closing and separating the two of you. 

You couldn't make friends, not while you were here, for they wouldn't stay with you for long. The same went for this hybrid Ranboo. 

Yet, somehow in the few moments you spent with him, you had already failed to follow your first rule. 

»»——⍟——««


	3. ✧3✧

Days had passed by since you had last seen the glimmering hopeful eyes of Ranboo, leaving you to believe that he had chosen to become one of the many men working under Capitan Malek's hand in exchange for a life that you had currently been living. 

You didn't blame him in the slightest. Most would enjoy the illusion of having freedom while being pinned to a board, eyes catching the last bit of sunlight before death snuffed them out, forever living under someone's greed. As for yourself, you didn't live freely - physically at least, but you weren't being forced to work under the harsh daylight with the constant threat of being thrown into the sea. 

Even with this reasoning, you couldn't help but miss the company and laugh Ranboo brought- the atmosphere much more calm compared to the squeaks of rats that scurried across your legs.

Like the many month that had passed, nothing happened with your chains. Occasionally you would be brought your necessities to survive, half-eaten food with partially drinkable water to keep you alive. You didn't pay any attention to whom had brought you such things, for even making eye contact with most would result in unpleasant results- such as spit by your feet. 

You would have certain days when Malek would come from the surface and watch you carefully, his blue eyes piercing your soul and waiting for you to break. He would bring fresh bread with him and softly chew on it, smirking when he sees you swallowing the drool you so desperately tried to hide. 

"You can join me, you know." He spoke with his mouth full, breaking off another chunk of bread and stuffing his mouth. His golden trinkets sparkled in what little sunlight provided down in the hull, but it did nothing to hide the poor intentions of this man. "I would allow you to roam the top of the ship, dine with us and drink the fine wines of my stocks." 

His eyes dropped as he continued, dropping his voice so only you could hear. "All I need is your body and complete loyalty."

You lurched forward, snapping your forehead against his nose, successfully knocking him over to the ground with a groan. Your head ached from the impact, sending a dull throb along your skin, but the surge of pride that welled in your chest kept you from succumbing to the pain. "You can keep your wine and bread, for I have something far more valuable than a few luxuries stolen from the good hands of others work." 

The Capitan got up from his spot, fingers grazing over his chin and harshly jerking it to the side. Under his faint black stubble you could pick out a beautiful purple bruise beginning to form. 

There wasn't much time to admire, for the man had been close to raise his hand, coming down across your own face in return. You could feel the blunt metal of his rings ache across your face, no doubt a similar bruise to his own forming along your cheek. 

The Capitan was heaving, shoulders rising and falling with his rapid breath of growing madness. The rats scurried in fear of attracting his attention, not wanting to be the creature speared on the other side of his diamond blade. 

"One day-" he panted, rage burning against his blue eyes. "I'll show your worth- that you're nothing more than a sack of flesh for me and my men."

Standing up from your crouched form, Malek let his fingers trail over your hair while you cringed, not moving in fear of another strike. 

"Seven days. That's how long you have before I trade you off to a very good friend of mine- he takes people like you and makes a profit with you somehow."

His hand dug in his pocket, pulling out a golden-covered contraption and throwing it next to your feet before continuing. "Perhaps whatever you have that's supposedly worth more than my offer can save you."

The air around you recollected it's musty scent mere moments after the trapdoor closed, leaving you to your thoughts yet again. Your eyes had just barley risen to look at just what had been given to you. 

Your stomach flew to your throat when you saw the small dial tick with each passing second, a clock that showed just how much time would be left until you were supposedly being sold off once again- your last stop. Deep in your mind you had wished for this all to be some sick joke, and you would wake up in some empty field with nothing more than the light of the sun to accompany you. But this was no dream, rather it was a living nightmare that would never end. 

Slamming your fists on the ground, the chains around your wrists jingled, reminding you the position you were in. There was no freedom to those who had nowhere to go, with no purpose in life other than to harm- but that wasn't you, the Holy Lands was where you needed to be, to finally experience what was taken from you months ago. 

The call of seabirds echoed in your ears, your breath heavy while trying to calm yourself. Perhaps you should just take Malek's offer and become another one of the crew members that would eventually die durning a raid. Perhaps lose an eye or ear while fighting for your life, or even dying by the blade of your own crew for trying to escape once more. 

You remembered the first few days you had found yourself on the ship- hands bloodied and calloused with work that never ended. Those around you had worked with the loss determination, completing each task accompanied by slashes across their backs if hesitance showed for even a second. Your own skin wasn't spared from such punishment, whether it was a slip of a bucket, a fumble with a rope, the thin leather made new groves into your back that would never leave. 

It was during a storm did you finally break. You watched as the ship tossed in the waves and rain poured harshly on your back, freezing your fingers numb around a rope you desperately held onto. The Capitan had stalked along the ship with hungry eyes and a thirst of entertainment, one that hadn't escaped your fleeting gaze. 

You remember how his hand gripped your shoulder, turning you around to meet his drunken stare, the scent of alcohol present even in the salty air of the storm. 

You had pushed him away into the direct hit of one of his own men's whip, leather slashing across his hand as he tumbled back in hopes to keep his balance. Perhaps you should have jumped off the ship when you had the chance; to take a chance with the raging waves, however the satisfaction you felt when Malek's face twisted into a pained scowl, the salt of the sea sinking into his flesh, sent pride through you. 

That was the last day you had ever been forced to work under his finger. 

Now, sitting below the barracks, rats the only company in the darkness, there had still been no regret. They knew they could no longer control you, hence why they had tried to trade you off for some scraps of gold. Futile attempts of bargaining had gotten them nowhere, leaving you to travel across the seas bound to the floorboards of the ship. 

Closing your eyes, you allowed your boredom to sink in and drag you into another patchy sleep.

»»——⍟——««

As expected, you had been awoken by the loud squeal from the trapdoors rusty hinges forcibly opening. Your fingers quickly rubbed away the sleep from under your lids, peering up to see just who decided to give you a visit so soon. 

Ranboo slowly made his way down the stairs with a bag around his shoulder, his red and green eyes locking into yours. You noticed he no longer wore the stained dress shirt you met him in, trading the torn and ragged fabric for a newly made blouse that hung off his thin figure. The bronze caps that had been moulded along his horns still remained, protecting anyone from what you assumed could be sharp tips. 

You watched as the hybrid ducked his head down, walking towards you with a hesitant smile. 

"Ranboo." You greeted with a calm smile, giving the best wave you could. Ranboo was fast to recuperate the gesture, kneeling down in front of you while his tail swished behind him. "It's good to see you're still alive."

"I've been close to being thrown off-" he laughed, hand meeting the back of his neck. "But I brought you something- thought that it would be better than what you normally receive."

His hand dug into the bag he brought with him, pulling out one of the largest apples you had ever seen. It's flesh remained shiny and untouched from the bruises you had normally got, the fruit practically as fresh as the day it was picked. Ranboo pressed the apple into your hands, pulling out a few more and placing them by your side- leaving one for himself to eat. 

"Thank you- this is so much, aren't you going to get in trouble?" You asked, hesitating before you dared bite into the apple. Ranboo chuckled at your worry, raising the apple to his mouth and taking a bite. 

"It's part of my daily rations, and it's not like I'm going to eat them all the time." His words help settled the uneasiness in your stomach somewhat, lifting the apple to your lips and taking a bite. Unlike what you had been previously given, the taste had been so much more eccentric and sweet, the flavour across your tongue, savouring the taste. 

You stayed silent as you ate, Ranboo slowly moving himself as to sit beside you, leaning against the wall to stare at the ceiling. The sound of your stomach growling in satisfaction ruined the sound of sloshing of waves around you, causing Ranboo to chuckle while a flush ran through your face. 

"How is it like up there? Getting along with everyone?" You pursed your lips while throwing the core across the room, watching as the rats made quick work of the remains. 

Ranboo huffed, letting his shoulders slump as if this was the first time he had a chance to relax. "It's tiring really, and I can't help but be nervous around the leather whips."

He shivered, as if he could feel the tingle of the leather making home into his flesh. You let your breath hitch when you saw a few particles fly off his form, his lips twitching into a frown as if his mind was diving into his thoughts. The creaky boards from above would sometimes make Ranboo's ears twitch unbeknownst to him, and the small quirk made you smile. 

The ticking of the watch brought you back to reality, six more days until the ship would port, and you would finally be traded off to another. The gold of the watch glimmered in the little light that trickled down, mocking you just as Capitan Malek had done. Ranboo followed your gaze to the watch, narrowing his gaze along the item. 

"I want to get you out of here." He broke the silence, turning his head to look over to you. 

"What?"

"I- I mean." His hands covered his face, letting a rather large sigh escape his lips. "I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I have to, and taking you with me only seems logical. I'd be able to return to searching, and you'll finally be free again." 

His offer sent a pleasant buzz in your stomach, your breath leaving your lungs as the thought of finally leaving this forsaken ship and returning to your own search brought a smile to your lips, you finally had a chance. 

“You would really do that?”

“Of course, anything for a friend.”

Your lifted your hand, curling each of your fingers to your palm, except your pinky. "Pinky promise that we'll get out together." You whispered. It maybe seemed childish, to leave your trust in the form of a pinky promise, but there was not much else you could offer to the hybrid. 

Ranboo's head perked up, shifting his body to face your own as he lifted his own pinky, grasping your finger and sealing your promise. "I promise." 

Even after Ranboo left you to return to his duties, the giddiness buzzing through you never left, letting the rock of the ship bring you back into a peaceful place. 

»»——⍟——««


	4. ✧4✧

Over the course of several days, Ranboo would sneak his way into your humble abode, bringing you apples, crackers, and occasionally a few sticks of meat he was given. You had told him multiple times to save the food for himself, for the hard day of work would drain him if he didn't eat- despite this, he continued to share his rations with you. 

"The Capitan keeps the keys to my chains in his left pocket- never his right." You had currently been munching on some small nuts Ranboo brought, delicately peeling the shells off so you could get to the flavoured goodness inside. 

Discussing plans on how to get out of the hull had been your main priority, for if you couldn't get your chains off, there was no stepping off the ship. The golden watch Malek had thrown at you was long since destroyed by the heel of your boot, the ticking only edging your nerves. The only problem was how Ranboo would get the key from the Capitan's pocket. 

"I could wait until he's drunk." Ranboo offered. You shook your head, brows furrowing in thought. 

"No, a raging alcoholic such as himself never gets drunk. You would have a better chance if he was asleep." Flickering your eyes up to look at Ranboo, you noted how his tail swished in a steady rhythm, the fur puffing out at the end split between two colours, just like the rest of him. For part Enderman, most of his features looked awfully human, and the other half of him was even more mysterious. 

You could recall the stories of the different races that walked the same lands as you, Piglins being the main rulers of the Nether- Their brute force and violent reputation never seized to excite you, mind drifting to the lakes of lava they built their castles upon. 

Endermen had a different world entirely, only being visited by very important people with offerings and news. Other than those selected few, only the tall beings of the End had been permitted to come and go as they please, being able to simply teleport into different dimensions without so much as a second thought. Their homes had been built amongst the obsidian pillars within the end, defying the laws of gravity that applied to the Overworld. Rumours had spoken of a dragon that once lived within the realm, terrorizing the Endermen within and holding their minds captive. 

You had no clue if any of it had been real, for you had only heard of stories and tales of such a place, you've heard of a three-headed beast terrorizing the Nether, only to be slain by magic. Such stories has seemed like far-fetched creations from a drunken story-teller, looking to gather coins for a crazy idea strewn together by alcohol. But you couldn't help but wonder if said stories had actually been as true as they seemed. 

Your mind wandered to the first day you met the hybrid, his timid form not much different now. The memory of his scared eyes meeting your calm gaze just before the offers started rolling in, auctioneer saying anything to receive a buyer- It reminded you that Ranboo had come from the Holy land, a place rumoured to be of great wealth. 

"Did you really come from the holy lands?" You mindlessly asked, eyes widening after you realized just what you said. The words had slipped out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, causing Ranboo to pause in eating his apple. He took a moment to consider. 

"I wouldn't call the holy, but yes, I came from there."

"What was it like?"

The hybrid stopped for a moment, eyes gazing the floorboards with a sudden interest. His tail had stopped swishing, instead relaxing along the floor, tucked close to his body. 

"It's a wonderful place." He began, eyes distant while he explained. "There are no traders there, and the people are kind so long as you're not a criminal. There are other hybrids too- piglins, ghasts, turtles, a variety that's very much refreshing compared to other countries I've wandered across."

"The winters are beautiful as well- the sun casting it's orange hues across the snow, it brings a glow to everything around you. As for the summers in the villages, colourful festivals take place with exotic foods, where everyone is just looking to enjoy the moment."

Tilting your head back, you closed your eyes and pictured what it was like- sky's as blue as the clear waters, a constant warmth from the sun before winter rolls around. Kind people that did not look at hybrids with nothing but a glance. The ghost of laughter echoing in your ears with the thought of yourself enjoying the festivities without a care in the world, dancing in cloths of different hues to enjoy the night. It all seemed like a faraway dream that Ranboo was trying to help you reach. 

You would like to visit that land with him, to enjoy the winters and festivities he described- trying the exotic foods from masterful hands and enjoying how the stars sparkled. It wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

A hum rumbled in your throat, smiling within the confides of your mind. 

"I'd like to see it one day." You whispered, settling on your back to look at the ceiling. 

Ranboo nodded, making a silent promise to himself that day. 

»»——⍟——««

Releasing a shaken breath, your arms wrapped your knees, head resting on the slightly damp clothes while you awaited for something to change. The waves had gotten more violent in the past few days, rocking the ship to a point where the barrels began shifting from their moulded points in the floors. Sometimes you would have to use your chain to prevent yourself from tumbling onto your side, the once golden light that trickled from the boards above nothing more than grey shadows that hardly reached your skin. 

There was a storm brewing. 

Wind pushed against the sails above, snapping ropes and pushing people off ships with the sheer force. The rain hadn't come yet- but once it did, they would be under dark clouds that would test their ships balance once again. 

The shouts from above had been carried off in the wind, the force of nature stealing their voices in the creak of wood and wind. Thunder crackled while being closely followed by a blinding streak of lightning, the bolt grazing the tops of capped waves. It was as if the deafening noise was ripping open the clouds, a heavy rain beginning to patter down. Rodents scurried across the floor in search of a place to hide from the dripping water, eyes catching the blinding lights through the ceiling. 

The ships rocking grew violent, water beginning to pool into the corners below deck. You could feel your stomach twist when the trapdoor ripped open, nearly flying off its hinges as the rain poured in. 

A body had tumbled down the stairs, stopping by your feet, soaked to the bone. 

Yanking against your confinement, you tried to reach your hands out as to whom had joined you once again. The trapdoor shut and clicked, separating you and the storm once more. 

Ranboo laid unconscious by your feet, his breath shaking with shuddering body. Pulling against your restricting chains, your fingers had just barley been able to graze his forehead, eyes scanning for injuries that hadn't been hidden by his tatted clothes. You had to flinch back as soon as your skin came in contact with his, the burning sensation from his body travelling through your own. 

A groan escaped his lips, shifting his body slightly before allowing a hiss to escape his lips. You could see the sheer coat of rain along his skin, the water sizzling off him as if trying to repel it- 

And that's when it clicked.

Back during the trades, when the auctioneer spoke just of why Ranboo had been so much, not only because he was a hybrid, but because he was part Endermen. 

And as much as you knew, Endermen hated water. 

Ranboo was most likely no different. Your eyes immediately darted around the darkness for anything, hands groping the ground in hopes of finding a piece of fabric to help him. 

Your fingers brushed upon a discarded sail that had been stuffed along the barrels, the fabric tattered and beyond repair. It had been just enough for you to rip off a good chunk with your teeth- Returning to the hybrid, your chains clanked with restraint right before you could reach him, hands just barley grazing his face. 

"Ranboo, wake up, please." You pleaded. The hybrid didn't move, his body still visibly shaking- whether from the cold or pain you didn't know. "Ranboo!" 

This time, his eyes fluttered open, just barley enough to shift his stare to you. The glow of his eyes was much more dim despite the darkness surrounding you, and you could see the painful look over in his gaze. 

"Come closer- we need to get this water off you." Your voice was quiet compared to the thundering rain pattering above, the yells and shouts from above nearly drowned out by the crash of waves against the hull. Ranboo groaned as he shifted his body inches closer to you, shoes scraping across the ground as some of the skin along his body began to peel. 

Once you could get a firm grip around his arm, you pulled him closer so he laid in front of you, allowing you to care for him. The pain he must have been feeling was too much, sending him into the confides of sleep in hopes to hide from the sensation of water burning off his skin. Taking the fabric of the cloth, you immediately began to pat the water off his skin, careful not to rub too harshly and cause more pain. 

With each movement of your hand, a pained gasp would pass his lips, purple particles floating around him. It was almost like embers from a fire, the purple glow bouncing off your skin and casting a low light around your body. 

You ruffled the cloth through Ranboo's hair, making sure to dry it off as best you could before moving to swipe off any moisture on his face. Gliding your hand down his cheek, his eyes parted just slightly to watch you, taking a deep breath before shifting his body ever so slightly. 

As you moved to pat his neck next, you noted how the water on his clothes had been drying significantly faster than the rest of him, from what, you didn't know. You were grateful you wouldn't have to dry his whole body off. 

As the water sizzled off his skin, along with the constant patting around the most damp areas around his body, every droplet had finally left him in a more comfortable state. The storm was still pelting the ship above, waves threatening to overtake the creation of it did not let up. The shouts could still be heard from above in a panicked shout, snapping lines causing old wood to creak with new weight. 

Patting off the little water that remained, Ranboo's hand found yours, weak grip gently grasping it. Your eyes met his, a dim glow coming from his different coloured hues. Being so close to him made you note how a few freckles lined his cheeks very lightly, casting a innocent look upon his features. 

His ears twitched while he squeezed your hand, wording a 'thank you' before slipping into the confides of sleep once again. 

The rats around you scurried behind barrels as another strap of lightning shone through the boards, sending a roar of thunder seconds apart from it- a warning. 

You wouldn't be surprised if you had ended up in the bottom of the sea by morning. But with Ranboo close to your side, it wouldn't be as bad as you thought. 

»»——⍟——««


	5. ✧5✧

Ranboo hadn't woken up from his sleep, not even after the storm had left its mark and replaced the sky with clear blue weather- leaving the previous cold nights to be traded with dry stuffy ones. Salt from the ocean stirred on your skin uncomfortably, the water all but evaporated by now. You had rested the old sail on Ranboo's body to prevent any more rain from reaching him, his body snuggled into the material. 

It was ghostly quiet above, not a peep escaping from any floorboard above to give away any signs of life. Even the rats hadn't dared to move, the absence of tapping from their little feet strange. The sway of the boat had settled into gentle movements once more, white caps but a distant memory along the sides of the ship.

Ranboo's skin had been hot to the touch when you had first seen him stumble down: now, his head rested on your leg, the water on his skin taken care of. His breathing had become steady compared to his previous pained gasps, and his skin had healed any damage caused by the water. 

A groan came from Ranboo, disturbing you from your rest. 

You cracked your eyes open to watch the hybrid sit up, hands coming to rub the sleep from his eyes. His white shirt had gotten dirty from the ground, staining the soft fabric, but he didn't seem to care. Watching as Ranboo lifted his hands to his face, the hybrid gently touched the skin of his cheeks, nose, anywhere that had been touched by water. Once finished checking himself, he let out a sigh, turning his head to glance at you. 

"Morning." You yawned, stretching your limbs and enjoying the sensation of your muscles shifting from their stiff position. Ranboo quickly stood on his two feet, gaze locking onto the fabric beside your body. 

"What happened last night?" His voice was quiet, as if not to disturb the growing silence of the ocean. 

"There was a storm. Waves pushed the boat off course probably, and judging by the yelling, the Capitan wanted you to keep pushing forward." 

Ranboo nodded, rubbing his arm with a slight embarrassment. "Did....how did I end up down here?" 

You shrugged. "Not sure, you just tumbled down the trapdoor, soaking wet. I figured you couldn't handle water, so I tried my best in keeping your dry." 

The hybrid pondered over your words, although he already trusted you with each word. The memory of rain pelting his skin sent shivers down his spine, the liquid burning his nerves all throughout his body before his mind went dark- blocking out the pain in means to prevent psychological damage. He shrugged off the sail acting as a blanket and rolled his shoulders, letting a tired sigh escape his lips. 

However when he looked at you, he could vividly remember how your hands gently went over his skin, taking care of him at his weakest. A fuzzy warmth spread over his face while he looked away, red and green eye flickering to anywhere other than your face. 

"Thank you, (y/n)." He mumbled, scratching his cheek. The pink on his face made you chuckle, causing the colour to grow. 

Letting the rest of your laugh trail off, you observed Ranboo's hand digging into his pocket, lingering there as he spoke. "I was told to hide when the rain came, for the Capitan knew I couldn't work in the water, yet he was too distracted yelling at someone else, that he didn't even notice me." 

A glint of metal caught your eye, watching as Ranboo pulled out a key from his pocket- the same one Malek used to lock you down here. 

The ringing in your ears grew tenfold, heart beating out of your chest as Ranboo approached you with the key, kneeling down and slotting the metal into the lock. With a twist of his hand, the pressure along your wrists clanked against the floorboards, letting your arms finally raise without the constraints. 

The first thing you did was try and stand, leaning on Ranboo as he helped you up. The ragged wounds left on your wrists had been pulsating with a red rash, imprints of the metal that had dug in your skin surely going to scar, but it didn't matter at the moment. 

You rested your hands on Ranboo's chest as you stood, raising one hand to fix the hair atop your head. The strands had been dirty without a doubt, tangled in some areas, but being able to feel atop your head had sent your heart in a frenzy. 

"Ranboo!" Turning to him, you pulled his tall stature to you, wrapping your arms around him with a grin on your face. Your mind was racing with countless beats if your heart, letting an excited breath sound from you when Ranboo gently returned your embrace, fingers curling against your shirt. "You did it, I'm so proud of you."

His tail wagged like a small dog, a wide grin on his face as you pulled apart, letting you clear your throat while trying to hide the blush on your own cheeks. 

"The only question is, what do we do now?" He asked, following you to the bottom of the stairs. Your body stumbled due to the unsteady rock of the boat, a constant movement that felt much different compared to when you had been sitting. You flicked your eyes through the cracks of the wood, looking for any signs of life. 

"I think we're docked..." you mumbled. "I think you should go first- they're probably wondering where you are anyways. Kick the ground here twice when it's safe enough for me to come out." 

"And be careful, please." 

Ranboo nodded, pushing the trapdoor open and entering the deck. For a brief moment, you considered following him despite the dangers, just to make sure he wasn't lashed by a leather whip, or thrown to his demise into the ocean. 

You could hear shouts above, Ranboo's gentle voice joining them as you listened for a signal. There was no room for hesitation anymore, for this would be the only chance you would get. 

Footsteps came closer to where you were hiding, causing you to back away. Where was the signal?

The noises stopped, right above the trapdoor. Quietly, you moved your body to hide behind the stairs, keeping out of sight. It had been a wise decision too, for the trapdoor was nearly ripped off its hinges, leather boots descending. 

Capitan Malek's blue eyes locked onto your space, lips parting when his sights landed on the abandoned shackles where you once sat. His hand immediately dug into his pocket- the same one that always held the key to the iron shackles. 

The pirate approached the area, lifting the iron in his hands to inspect just how you escaped. The key, still inserted in the shackles was quickly plucked, stuffed into his brown jacket pocket once more. 

The air was quiet, your eyes peering from under the stairs to watch what he did next. Watching as he brought out his diamond cutlass. 

The blue blade dug into the barrel beside him, releasing rum from within to slosh against the floor. Rats had been quick to bathe their fur in the liquid, careful to not find themselves under the raging pirates boot. 

You would have laughed, had you not supposed to be hiding. However the moment didn't last long, rage biting along Malek's gaze as his head snapped up to look above the trapdoor. 

"Bring me the hybrid." His tone was low- a death sentence. Your stomach plunged at what he said, immediately moving from your spot and revealing yourself. Malek attempted to stop you, boots thudding against the floor in attempt to reach you with his cutlass, only for you to dash up the stairs and shut the trapdoor- locking it for good measure with a click. 

There wasn't much time for victory, despite the warming sun kissing your skin with welcome. A shout beside you caught your attention, filthy hands along Ranboo- forcing him to the edge of the ship. 

"Go!" He shouted, legs flailing as he tried and failed to escape there grasp. Only a few members of the crew stood on the ship, their cutlass's had been sheathed despite the situation. Turning to run, a pained grunt from behind you stopped, watching as a fist flew in the air. 

You let your legs give out, dropping your body before it came in contact with your face. While your attacker fumbled around after missing his swing, you took the chance to unsheathe their cutlass, swinging the iron blade until it comfortably made its way into your hand. 

With a wild instinct, your newfound blade swiped at the nearest body that dared approach you, eyes locking onto Ranboo whom had been inches away from being thrown into the salty seas below. 

There wasn't a moment to spare, heaving the cutlass beside you while running to the hybrid. His red and green eyes met yours in a desperate plea to run, to save yourself, but you wouldn't abandon him. 

Despite spending months of being alone within the darkness of a ship, telling yourself to never trust anyone who dared speak to you, Ranboo had made a special place in your loyalties without having to try. Risking his life all in favour to free your own, sacrificing himself so you would have a chance to reach the holy lands- it had all been so unfair for both of you. 

Within your heart came a battle cry, splitting through the air as you raised your sword, plunging the blade within the torso of one of the men holding Ranboo. Within seconds their hands went limp, body tumbling over the edge and landing with a light splash in the water below. 

"Why you-" the other crew-mate was silenced by your foot kicking him over the rail, joining his bleeding friend to be squished against the boat and dock. As for Ranboo, the hybrid was quick to make space between him and the edge of the boat, tail moving with a nervous tick. 

"What now?" Ranboo asked. 

"Who knows, I never thought this would actually work." 

There wasn't much room for discussion as other pirates noticed the disturbance from the docks below, feet tumbling against the boards lined up to reach the boat. 

Eyes scanning the limitless barrels on the ship, your gaze had landed on one of the many barrels on the ship, puncturing the wood and pouring the contents all over the floor. 

"Grab some flint." You directed to Ranboo, whom had immediately dashed to follow your words. In an instant after checking one of the barrels, he stuffed some fresh flint within his pocket, watching as you poured another barrel to leave a sticky trail of alcohol along the floor. When the footsteps and voices came close enough, you kicked the barrel down the ramp, knocking a few people off their feet and into the water. 

Your hand found Ranboo's, pulling him along the side of the ship to climb the rat lines. The rope was slippery from the ages of being doused with water, proving your climb to the mast more difficult, however the blazing sun had dried up the material just enough for your plan. Ranboo had proven to be quite good at climbing the mesh, his long body easily reaching the mast before you. He stretched out his hand to you, pulling you closer to the mast while the pirates below began flooding the deck. 

The rats nest was higher than you had remembered, and you could see the small town the ship had temporarily docked along. This would be your escape. 

"Got that flint?" You asked. Ranboo was quick to respond, pulling the dark chunk out of his pocket and handing it to you. Immediately the iron of your cutlass scraped across the surface of the flint, sparks flying with the quick fluid motions of your wrists. "Better hold onto a rope, we're going to be falling soon."

The ship rocked with a sudden weight change, pirates tumbling on the ratlines. The fluid motions of you striking the faint became more frantic, sparks flying across your skin, along the ore, anywhere other than the rope. 

Ranboo watched as the pirates hastily made their way closer, the trapdoor below finally bursting open to reveal a pissed Malek. At that same moment, sparks caught onto the rope, causing a grin to split on your face. 

"Let the fire rain down."

»»——⍟——««


	6. ✧6✧

Plumes of smoke raised in the sky, mimicking that of a storm that had only left you hours ago. Dark clouds billowing along the blue sky while flames of hell licked the ship below you, burning those who found themselves unable to leap into the water fast enough into nothing more than a pile of ash.

Supporting ropes snapped under the heat, causing sails and posts to sway with an uneasy creak. You had found yourself atop one of those posts with Ranboo, awaiting an opportunity to escape. You couldn't jump in the water- for Ranboo would surely suffer if he so much as touched the ocean. 

Seagulls called out to each other, their high-pitched voices surrounding the flaming boat as members of the town came to watch the events unfold, leaving stalls and shops unattended. 

"This could have worked out better." You sighed, clinging harder to the crows nest. The pillar supporting both you and Ranboo had been unsteadily swaying in the wind rather harshly, all the ropes that once helped support it now hanging below in the flames. 

The smell of burning alcohol wafted everywhere, smoke catching in your lungs as you attempted to move, only for the wood to creak in the shift of your weight. It was going to snap soon. 

"Thank you for saving me down there." Ranboo's ears were pressed back, his glowing eyes staring into yours. 

Tilting your head, you gave him a confused look. Surely he didn't expect you to leave him. "We promised to escape together, remember? I never break pinky promises."

The memory of interlacing your pinky with his caused you to laugh, moving your shoulder to gently nudge the hybrid. "Besides, we still have a chance, look."

You pointed below to the pillar that had been supporting you, flames crawling up the wood and turning whatever it touched into ash. There, at the base of the pillar, had been a rather large chunk taken out, and with the flames still eating away, it was soon to fall with you atop. 

"It's going to fall soon, but the sails will catch us-" moving to point to the village, the houses had been built particularly close to the docks, most likely for trading purposes. "Once the sails slow the fall, we leap onto the roofs, thats where we run." 

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when a rather large snap nearly similar to the thunder you hear last night echoed through the air, the pillar jolting. The sudden shift in gravity caused your hand to fumble with the iron cutlass in your possession, blade falling into the flames below. 

The hybrid clutched onto your shirt when the crows nest began to tilt, the last of the supporting ropes snapping under the pressure and weight. Just as you predicted, the pillar supporting the nest began tilting towards the houses, gaining speed as you began to fall. 

Tugging Ranboo behind you, the pillar began to slow as it leaned on the sails, the edge catching one of the buildings. You took this chance to run along the now horizontal pillar, careful as to not look down. You could hear the people below shouting at the two of you, helplessly watching as two escapees ran across the pillar in hopes to escape. 

When your feet met the roof of the first house, you yanked Ranboo closer, just in time for the pillar to rip past the sails and collapse onto the ground below. Together with Ranboo, you took a moment to catch your breath, watching as the remains of the ship began to submerge itself into the deep waters. Yells of defeat sounded around the ship while countless riches from within poured back into the sea of which it was stolen from, Capitan Malek's hard work crumbling before your very eyes. 

"Don't let them get away!"

Speak of the devil. The familiar voice of the Capitan sounded from the base of the building you were settled on, the amount of rage within his tone sending chills down your spine. Shifting your head to peek over the ledge, you could see the Capitan in all his glittering glory, hat and coat partially burnt from the fire you caused. 

You gave him a large smile, waving at him as Ranboo joined you to look at him. "It was a pleasure travelling with you Malek, but we have places to be!" 

This time, Ranboo took your hand and jerked you back, narrowly avoiding an arrow that flew just past where your face had been moments ago. Looking at him, you both nodded before beginning to run, jumping off the ledge of the roof to land on the next building. 

People below tried their best to follow, however, trying to avoid the crowds and stalls below had successfully stopped them from keeping up, losing you on the tops of the houses. 

When the sun had moved from its high point in the sky, now just barley grazing the tops of trees, had been when you had stopped running along the roofs. The city had faded from tall- wealthy buildings to smaller, more finicky buildings that would creak under your weight, and sometimes Ranboo would fall through a small hole created by his weight alone. 

The buzz of adrenaline never faded, for despite losing the pirates, they could still find you- had you not covered your trail. You had wandered through the narrow alleyways in hopes to find your way out of the city, seeking shelter in an abandoned building. 

You shifted some boards off the frame of a window, waiting for Ranboo to crawl in before sealing yourself inside with him- just until you got enough rest to continue your journey further tomorrow. 

The vivid memory of Malek's enraged face sent sparks of joy through you, and with his ship burnt into nothing more than piles of wood in the bottom of the dock, he would have no treasures to trade for another ship. You had make the master of the sea land-bound. 

And, without Ranboo, you would have most likely been traded off by now, for it was the seventh day since you had been threatened by the Capitan. 

"We did it!" You heard Ranboo whisper, hardly containing his excitement. You could see his eyes glow in the dark, beautiful green and red hues shining with the same joy you felt in your chest. "We actually did it! We escaped, together." 

"Told you I don't break pinky promises." You laughed, moving around the abandoned building in hopes to find a place to sleep. Although old and falling apart, furniture had been covered and abandoned along with the building, leaving a free resting space for you and Ranboo. "I can't thank you enough for helping me finally escape. I thought I would die down there with the rats." 

Pulling the cover off some furniture, you managed to push together two couches into the same room, the springs within still working and comfortable. Sitting on the cushion, the feather light material instantly moulded against your frame, causing you to sink further into the couch. 

"It's been so long since I've relaxed like this." Groaning, you sprawled along the couch, letting your swollen joints finally relax after months of sleeping on a wooden floor. It had been a great change in the last day- your wrists freed from confinement, escaping from the burning ship that was once you cell. 

To say you had an accomplished day was an understatement.

"Can I ask you a question, (y/n)?" Ranboo's gentle voice sounded beside you, the hybrid sitting on the other couch you had bought. You nodded your head in response to his question, rubbing the tender areas on your wrist- you would have to treat them soon. 

"Why did you come back for me when you could have just run? I figured it would be easier to run away by yourself instead of taking me along." 

You watched his hands fumble together as he spoke, a nervous tinge evident in his voice. Turning to look at him, your eyes trailed along his face, noting how his features appeared much softer than in the cold lighting of the room, his eyes casting a red and green glow across his cheeks. 

Moving from your spot on the couch, you stood beside Ranboo, whom finally locked eyes with you since asking the question. 

Moving your gaze up from his eyes, they trailed past his soft hair, to the horns atop his head. Each tip had still been capped by copper, the metal clearly causing some discomfort for how tightly it had been applied. 

"Have you ever thought that maybe I consider you a friend, Ranboo?" You paused, lifting your hand to just barley gaze one of his horns. His reaction was immediate, flinching away from your gentle touch. "Sorry, was that too much?" 

The hybrid turned his face, a light blush tinting the white side of his face. "N-no, it's just, they've been more sensitive since the copper was forced onto them." 

His own hands lifted to poke the caps, the metal cold compared to his warm skin. "They were going to originally cut them- but they stopped once they realized that it would bring my value down." 

You pursed your lips. Of course they had only thought of this kind soul as money, his status nothing more than a few more pretty pennies in their pockets to live another day. They had no clue how kind Ranboo was, nor how caring he was despite meeting you a few weeks ago. It was going to make leaving him so much harder, seeing as he only promised to help you escape the pirates. He probably wanted to venture on his own without you following, as he had most likely been doing before he was found by traders. 

"Your value isn't based on how you look Ranboo, please remember that." Your voice was just barley above a whisper, fingers tapping against the copper once more. 

"I...I know, but I can't help but wonder if people just like me for being a hybrid." 

The comment against himself somehow stung yourself, as if he had directed the words towards your own heart. Immediately you dropped your hands down to his own, grasping them to give a sense of reassurance through him. 

"Ranboo." You began, locking eyes with him once more. Up close you could practically count the freckles along his face, how the line splitting his form wasn't actually perfect- instead a few waves along the line showed that even he wasn't perfect, for nothing could be. Without even thinking twice, you allowed your heart to speak for you. "There is more to yourself than just your appearance. You have a kindness that only you have, a smile only you can replicate, and a laugh that belongs to only you. 

There is so much more than just your appearance that makes you worth so much, it's the rich and beautiful personality you have found within yourself.

"Don't ever change." You finished, pressing a finger on his chest- directly where his heart was. His eyes never left yours, and particles of a purple hue began floating around your bodies for a reason unbeknownst to you. 

The hybrid nodded, eyes flicking down to his empty hand. Your gaze followed his own, landing on his hand that was now extended to show his pinky. 

"I want to make another promise." He spoke quietly. "I...want to make sure you make it to the holy lands"

"Depends on if you're coming with me." You chuckled, Ranboo following the action. 

"I, Ranboo, promise to lead you to the holy lands, to guide you until both of us have reached our destination alive and well." Once Ranboo finished, you extended your own pinky, intertwining it with his to form another promise. 

"And I, (y/n), promise to follow you, through thick and thin, until we have reached these lands safe and sound. Even if pirates and traders are hot on our heels, we won't stop until we've made it." You shook your hand, as seen with adults and their handshakes, laughing alongside Ranboo at how childish you must have appeared had anyone been watching.

»»——⍟——««


	7. ✧7✧

You woke before the sun had risen, dew still heavy on the blades of grass outside. Not even the song birds had made their way into the waking world, beaks tucked into their warm feathers for rest. 

The clothes you wore was in serious need of attention, grime and dirt clung to the hem and sleeves of the material, so whilst Ranboo had been asleep, you took it upon yourself to find some new clothes hung along the clothesline's amongst the buildings. You plucked off another dress shirt for Ranboo that had been somewhat identical to the one he had been wearing when you first saw him. 

As for yourself, simple black pants and a white blouse did you good, snatching a corset from a open window that decided to leave such a beautiful creation all for the taking. Once your clothes had been collected, you found yourself standing next to a nearby river, the water partially foggy due to being so close to an active city. 

There wasn't a moment to waste, slipping off your old clothes and disposing them into the mud. The salt and grime had practically peeled off your body from the months of travelling, the fabrics having no chance at being salvaged anymore. The cold water of the river didn't keep you for long, causing you to rush out with a gasping breath while struggling to put on the new clothing. 

The boots you stolen had been a nicely polished black, similar to that of Malek's shimmering boots. The leather did well in keeping the water out, leaving your feet warm in the travels to find Ranboo once again. 

Ranboo had been sprawled along the sofa with an easy expression, his mouth wide open while a few light snores escaped his throat. He had his hands wrapped around his knees, tucking his limbs close to his chest, allowing his tail to twitch unconsciously as he dreamed. 

Placing the clothes on the ground beside him, you let your eyes rake the nearby kitchen for food. Unfortunately, it had seemed the rats had followed you all the way to the city, for there had not even been a crumb left for neither you or Ranboo. 

It was time to do some more searching. 

Sneaking out of the building, your nose was quick to pick up the wafting scent of bread baking, the distant hint of the coals coming along with it. Without hesitation, you followed the scent down the streets of the city, where you made sure to keep track of how to get back to the abandoned building Ranboo was currently sleeping in. 

Not a soul had dared wander the streets this early, where the stars had sat upon the warming sky changing its dark blue hues for golden orange ones. Your feet made no sound as you walked along the sides of the road, ears open for any sign of followers watching you- however you had made it to the bakery without so much as the skittering of a rat nearby. 

Finding a window, you carefully peered your face to look into the shop, noting how baskets of fresh bread sat on the counters waiting to be stocked. The smell sent a rumble through your stomach, craving the taste of real food. 

"Soon." You didn't direct your comment to anyone, but rather to your stomach. You licked your lips, stalking the side of the building until you found the door leading inside; Pressing your ear to the door, you listened for any movement inside the shop.

After listening to the silence behind the door, you carefully turned the knob, ready to dash away if even a simple creak sounded. By some miracle, you had stumbled across the quietest door in existence, slipping your body through the opening as soon as you could without so much of a creak. 

Inside, the smell of freshly baked treats increased tenfold. Pastries and desserts had been placed along trays ready to bake, glazed sugar coating the ones that had a golden crisp along the surface. You had to hold your stomach from revealing your hiding place with it's loud groan, feet quickly moving to find some food for the day. 

Sitting atop of the counter had been another basket of bread just waiting for you, the amount probably enough to feed you and Ranboo for days. Without looking, you reached out to grab the basket. 

You hadn't been expecting a yank on the back of your collar. 

The force had send you stumbling backwards into a counter, forcing your eyes to look at just who had done such a thing. Standing in front of you had been the most unexpected person, or rather, hybrid. 

A fox hybrid, by the looks of it, was currently standing between you and the basket of bread you so desperately needed. His teeth had been pulled up into an animalistic snarl, pupils narrowing until nothing but black slits remained. A black coat hung over a white shirt, limited rainbow stripes lining some areas of the coat- he wore a black hat and pants to match, golden lining reflecting the fireplace light used to bake. Your eyes darted down to look at his flared up tail swishing side to side at a violent speed, sending another growl your way before he spoke. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The fox hybrid growled, hunching his form over instinctively. One look at his teeth reassured you that you didn't want a finger going near, for there was no doubt it would be snapped off in an instant. 

"I-" you stopped yourself. What could you say to him? That you were going to steal a basket of bread because you had been trying to feed an Enderman hybrid staying in an abandoned building a few blocks down? That you had just escaped from burning a ship after being held captive for months? 

The fox didn't wait for your answer, taking a step forward while sending a surge of panic to rise through you. Within an instant, you had turned your body towards the door; fully intent on escaping before you found your arm between a fox's jaw, however he was quick to grab your shoulder with a firm hand, stopping you. 

A Yelp sounded from your lips, feeling as your body was yanked back towards the fox. Within seconds you had your hand reach back to pull at the hybrids ears, eliciting a pained cry to resonate through his throat. 

"Fundy?" Someone called- allowing you to shrug the fox’s grip from your shoulder and run to the door. You heard the same voice sound once again before your hand just barely grazed the knob. "What's going on?" 

The clicking of hooves on the ground echoed through the room, sparking some confusion in a jumbled mess called thoughts. Something had caught your wrist, disturbing the wounds still fresh from the cuffs. Almost immediately you dropped to the ground with pain, trying to pry your throbbing wrist from the harsh grip of the hybrid. 

"Oh my- Fundy let go of them!" A feminine voice, soft and kind kept you grounded on earth, the harsh grip instantly vanishing within moments of the request. 

A gentle, feather-like touch grazed your arms, trailing closely to the gaping wounds that wrapped around your wrists. You could hear how their breath hitched with concern when they saw just what had brought you to your knees in an instant, puss oozing from the infected wounds. 

"They were trying to steal today's bread Puffy, I only tried to stop them." The male spoke quieter now, any trace of the snarl from before trailing off into a whisper. 

"I know Fundy, it's alright." This 'Puffy' person spoke, finally coming into your vision. You didn't know what to expect, but you had once more been baffled by the appearance of another hybrid, one with the wool and ears of a sheep. Her concern was focused on you, her beautiful eyes not showing a hint of anger within them while she spoke. "Excuse me, are you okay?"

Jerking your wrists from their gentle touch, you tried to explain yourself.

"I just need one loaf of bread- not for me, but for my companion. Please." It was a lot to ask for such demands, without having any way to pay them back, there was hardly any chance of you coming back to Ranboo with your life, much less a loaf of bread. 

Puffy looked over to Fundy, whom had his arms crossed within thought. The sheep hybrid then turned back to look at you, offering a hand to help you off the ground. 

"Look, let's start over. My name is Puffy! And this is my friend and coworker Fundy." Pointing to the fox hybrid, Puffy continued. "Who May this companion of yours be?" 

Pursing your lips, you took the sheep hybrids hand, feeling as your body was lifted back to its feet. There was a moment of pondering before you spoke, fully knowing that lying now would be completely useless. "Their name is Ranboo, a friend of mine as well." Fundy's ears perked up with this, his attention now fully on you. 

"We just escaped the trading ship belonging to Malek, and are trying to venture to the holy lands- we have no food or supplies, and we can't stay for long, for the pirates are most likely on search for us." 

"So that was you who set his ship on fire yesterday!" Fundy shouted, a wide grin slowly spreading on his face. His tail was quick to sway side to side excitedly-much like how you noticed Ranboo do. The fox hybrid came closer to you and placed his hands on your shoulders, his teeth bared, but not in a threatening way anymore. "You've done us all a favour in burning that cursed thing-"

"Malek has been terrorizing the city for years now." Puffy interrupted, moving to stand beside Fundy. "He's been threatening to burn the place to the ground, demanding money from all the middle and lower class who can't afford it for his protection."

A smirk ghosted along your lips while you watched her ear twitch with annoyance, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before she continued. "But that's beside the point. Your friend Ranboo, why don't you bring him here? We can probably help you guys." 

"But Puffy-" Fundy protested. 

"No buts." She giggled, turning to look at you. "Here, take this as a token of trust. You don't need to come back, and trusting a rabid fox and crazy sheep hybrid seems silly, but I assure you that we're good people."

She was right when you said it was hard to trust her, for there was no promise in coming back with Ranboo, only to be a trap. However, when Puffy handed you a loaf of bread, salt flakes sprinkled along the top, you couldn't help but wonder if your first rule 'don't make friends' was really going to work outside the ship. 

You didn't say anything; Fundy and Puffy watched as you took the bread and made your way out the door, most likely continuing on their day after that strange encounter. Nothing had gone as you planned, stumbling into two hybrids in such a land with a strong distaste for their kind running a bakery, only to be the kindest souls you had met- besides the fox, he was a bit snappy. 

And their offer had struck you with new questions than what you came with. You had a choice to bring Ranboo back with you, to put complete trust with strangers that gave you a loaf of bread despite catching you attempting to steal from them earlier. Or you could leave the city and never speak to them again, leaving them as a distant memory in the hard journey forward. 

It wasn't a hard decision to make, already having the answer made when you stepping into the abandoned building once more- the sun finally peering over the trees.

»»——⍟——««


	8. ✧8✧

Ranboo had been awake when you returned, the hybrid seen pacing around the couch he slept on in a nervous walk. He had been fumbling with his hands while buried in his concerned thoughts about your whereabouts, doubt seeding into his heart that you had finally had enough of him and left. 

So when he saw you return through the broken window, he couldn't help but to run up to you, concern swirling in his glowing hues.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing he asked, eyes looking for any signs of injury. His concern made your heart melt, raising your hand to ruffle the hair atop his head in reassurance. 

"I'm fine Ranboo, and look," you handed him the loaf of bread given to you by the bakers, the dough still warm from the oven. "I got you some food." 

Pressing the bread into his hands, you watched as he brought the loaf to his face, smelling the delicious scent it gave off. He broke off a piece and placed it in his mouth, shoulders relaxing as he calmly chewed the bread. " 's so good." He spoke with a mouthful, closing his eyes to savour the taste. 

You let out a laugh at his reaction, trying your best to ignore the growing hunger in your own stomach. It didn't really work out- for a rumble of protest elicited from your gut, causing both you and Ranboo to flush in embarrassment. 

Without a word, Ranboo broke off another piece of the bread, passing the larger section to you with no hesitation in his movements. 

"I- Ranboo, you need your energy." You tried to explain. When he saw that you wouldn't take bread, he instead held it to your mouth, not once breaking his gaze from your face. There was no way he was going to allow you to continue without a proper meal. The smell of bread hitting your nose made your mouth water, hands reaching up to finally take the bread out of his grasp. 

With a satisfied nod, Ranboo took a bite out of the chunk of bread he tore off, eyeing you to make sure you ate your portion as well. There was no need to tell you twice, finally taking a bite of the bread yourself. Nearly instantly your stomach let out a satisfied growl, thankful to eat something other than bruised apples or soggy crackers. 

"How did you manage to get this?" Ranboo's ears flicked with his question, stuffing the last bite of his bread in his mouth. 

"I stumbled upon some nice people-" you started, splitting another piece of the rather large loaf of bread and handing it to Ranboo- who graciously accepted the food. "They wanted to meet you, actually. So I figured we could go visit them soon." 

"Do you trust them?" 

"I would probably in chains again if they wanted to hand me in." You chimed, thinking about just how Fundy could probably have easily overpowered you. And if Puffy hadn't intervened, you probably would have ended up with a few up with a few bite marks from the fox hybrid. 

"Then I trust them too, so long as they don't try and bring us back to the pirates." He chuckled, eyeing you as the last piece of bread disappeared behind your lips. You savoured the lightly fluffed bread before wiping your mouth with your sleeve, satisfied with just how wonderfully baked the treat was. Fundy and Puffy had surely made quite a wonderful product. 

There wasn't anything for you to bring to the bakery, and with the sun sill just barley grazing the tops of the hills, the city had still been quiet along the streets aside from the song of waking birds. Ranboo followed you as closely as he could through the maze of tall buildings, noting how more and more smoke began to tumble out of the chimneys above. The city was waking and soon to be bustling with life, and you didn't want to be caught within those crowds that may hide the pirates you escaped. 

Turning another corner, the bakery came into view. The building had been tucked away in the small corners of the much larger structures within the city, small plants and flowers decorating the windowsills with a beautiful array of colours. You lead the Enderman hybrid through the front door this time, listening to the bell above chime, announcing your presence. 

Standing in front of the door, the counters had been fully stocked with baked goods and fresh bread. Ranboo had been quietly swishing his tail with a random rhythmic sway whilst straying behind you, carefully examining the stores goods. 

"I'll be out in just a minute!" The sheep hybrids voice sounded behind the counter, most likely finishing some last-minute baking in the back. You nodded and looked at Ranboo, whom was quietly observing the desserts lined across the display, jellies and glaze smothered across the golden crispy goods. 

Soon enough, Puffy appeared from the back rooms, dusting some flower off the apron tied around her waist. "What can I get for you today- oh! You came back." 

The sheep hybrid walked past the counter, eyes glimmering with excitement as she approached the two of you. Immediately her mouth dropped open as soon as her eyes landed on Ranboo, admiring his unique pattern. 

"Oh my goodness....you're so pretty." She mumbled to herself, quickly catching her words and coughing to cover them. Her cheeks tinted pink, Puffy turning her head in attempt to hide the embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't get to see too many other hybrids around here."

"It,- it's alright, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ranboo." 

"My name is Puffy, a sheep hybrid." She said, shaking her head to show off the wool-like hair atop her head. Her ears flopped around similar to a dogs, however it had a cute little twitch that seemed to match her friendly personality. 

"Puffy?" Fundy's voice sounded around the corner, his little fox ears peering over the counter before his whole head appeared. "Oh, it's you." 

Despite his tone, you could sense a tad bit of sarcasm within his voice, causing you to smirk just a tad. The fox set another basket of bread on the counter before joining Puffy's side, eyes scanning over Ranboo's form. 

You could tell the Enderman hybrid was getting uncomfortable with all the attention, his body nearing just a tad closer to yours for that extra sense of security. Fundy looked over to you and sighed, a small smile on his face as he spoke. "I'm glad you came back. I thought I scared you away." 

His animalistic snarl was still fresh in your memory from nearly an hour ago, however now, he appeared to be as tame as a cat, fur lazily patted down. His orange fur was beautifully coloured and vibrant now that you could get a good look at him. Patches of flour dusted along his face and hands, and yet the smile on his face never faded. 

"You were scary. Can you imagine almost having your face torn off by a fox? You would have been made into a hat if anything happened to me." The laugher following your lighthearted joke was contagious, for even Ranboo gave a light chuckle. "But that's besides the point, you let me go without hopes of seeing me again, so I figured I'd bring my friend here." 

Ranboo took a step forward, holding out his hand towards Fundy, introducing himself and getting acquainted with the fox hybrid while you spoke to Puffy. 

"I didn't know hybrids lived outside the holy lands," you began, looking around the store. You noted how well kept it was, not a single web could be seen stowed away in the corners, and each surface of the glass showcases had been crystal clear- not a smudge along the display, "I've only seen them in the trades, or working under nobles."

Puffy sighed, her ears drooping a tad. "It's not easy, everyone's trying to find a reason to revoke our citizenship and trade us away. Being the only hybrids left in this town means that our dues are higher than the humans, and walking home isn't an option alone anymore." 

"In short, we need to get out of here as soon as we can, and we want you to come with us." 

Shocked, you looked at Puffy- perhaps with a strange stare, because immediately her cheeks flushed a light pink. "I-I mean only if you want too! I just figured you guys were going to the holy lands, so travelling together meant better protection?" She trailed off, sounding more as a question to herself. 

There had been no thought that these two would want to join you, for your plan only consisted of you and Ranboo. However a month ago there was no such plan, and without him, there would never have been this opportunity. 

With a gentle smile on your face, to placed your hand on the sheep hybrids arm, causing her to look up. "I think it's a great idea! Besides, who wouldn't want to leave this place anyways?" 

"However, there are lots of risks." Fundy finally decided to interject. "As soon as the city finds out we left, they're going to have traders come and track us- and if they get ahold of us, we're gonna be nothing more than carpets decorating their floors." 

Even though Fundy was right, you had wished that maybe it could have been different for these people. Having to live their lives in fear of getting their rights taken away despite being such kind souls. 

"I've been chained to the bottom of a boat for several months." You explained. Lifting your wrists, the wounds created by the sharp shackles had started to fade from the violent red- to a dark shade of pink, skin successfully healing now that it had a chance. 

"Taking this risk is better than sitting here waiting for our death sentence. With a promise of a better future out there, I want to take that chance in running off, even with the chance of being caught." Your words had been spoken straight from your heart, fully aware of the dangers this would lead you to. There would be no easy way to the holy lands, and there was no promise in staying situated inside the abandoned building for the rest of your life- for the pirates would sniff you out somehow. 

"I'll follow you (y/n)." Ranboo placed a hand on your shoulder, small smile spread across his lips. Fundy and Puffy glanced at each other, sharing a nod before looking to you. 

"And I will gladly join you." Fundy nodded. "So long as Puffy comes along."

The sheep hybrid smiled, ears perking up with interest. "Of course I'll come silly!" 

"It's settled then." You held out your pinky, Ranboo immediately holding out his own in the familiar gesture. "I, (y/n), promise to help each and every one of you to the holy lands, facing pirates, traders, and dangers over the course of these next few days." 

Ranboo joined in. "And I promise to always look out and watch your backs, even when it seems like I'm not there." 

Puffy and Fundy seemed hesitant at first, but eventually they did end up sealing the pinky contract. Reaching over to one of the bread baskets, you gingerly took a loaf and split it into two, handing one to Ranboo like he had done so earlier. He hesitated before taking the bread, waiting for Fundy and Puffy's approval before he sunk his teeth into the delicacy. 

"You guys make the best bread." Ranboo groaned, taking another mouthful before finished with his previous one. You had worried he would have gotten sick had he eaten too much, but perhaps hybrids worked differently. 

Fundy scoffed, as if he had already known this. Without a doubt he took a load of bread from the counter.

»»——⍟——««


	9. ✧9✧

Puffy had hidden both you and Ranboo into the attic above, claiming that once they were ready, Fundy would come and retrieve you. Despite this, hours had flown by without a word, causing you to become quite fidgety with small loose objects you could find on the old carpet floor.

Occasionally you would just stare into Ranboo's glowing hues, curious as to why they exactly glowed in the first place. Being part Enderman had always made you curious as to what talents he held, from the glowing eyes and particles, perhaps he could learn to teleport if given the chance. 

When you inquired him about it, he said he once went under training under an Enderman for a short time, but they could never seem to get enough power to jump a short space, leaving Ranboo without the ability to teleport like most of his kind. It didn't help that his teacher had left him a short time after- or so he said, but you couldn't help but wonder what happened to this 'Adrian' fellow he spoke of. 

But the readers already knew about that story, didn't they? 

Fundy's head poked out of the floor, calling you back down now that the store had been closed. The breads that once stocked the shelves had either been sold or stored away into the travelling packs Puffy and Fundy provided. Each bag had been filled to the brim with supplies needed to travel the painstakingly long journey to the holy lands. 

"We're going to leave as soon as the sun settles and hopefully get a head start on the traders." Fundy threw the pack onto his back, taking a deep breath and looking at his store one last time. "I'm going to miss this place a bit." 

"Me too." Puffy mumbled, hands trailing over a counter. The bakery had been their home for many years, keeping them a promise of safety and security in the city of blood-thirst traders. Now they we're leaving it in hopes of a better future altogether. "We can always start another one though! We just gotta have hope!" 

The sheep hybrid bounced on her toes, opening the door and gesturing for everyone to step outside. The streets had turned dark since the sun had hidden behind the hills, stars beginning to shine across the colourful sky. Pulling on your bag, you trailed behind Fundy who began leading the way out of the city, careful to avoid any of the streets people may still be lingering on. 

Time to time your group would have to stop in the allies and wait for passerby's to leave, for if any hybrid was caught wandering the streets after nightfall, they could have shackles placed along their wrists and hulled to the trades in an instant. 

You passed the old abandoned building you rested in last night, heart soaring when you recalled just how long you had been free for. There was doubt before that you would be found before a day even strayed by, but now it had been two days since your escape with Ranboo, and no pirate had been seen yet. It was almost unnerving just how quickly they disappeared from your life. 

No one spoke during the walk through the city, Fundy only finally letting out a rather loud sigh when he was a few steps into the forest. The frogs chirping had been loud compared to when you were in the city, the forest just as lively in the night as it was in the day. 

"I can't believe we did it!" Puffy laughed, looking back to the dimly lit city behind her. Her eyes sparkled with excitement in the dark, Fundy joining her with a laugh of his own. "We finally made it out, no more threats, no more being stuck in that small building!" 

The two took a moment to enjoy the newfound freedom by sprinting through the trees, careful not to be too loud. You took the chance to sit by Ranboo, who had found a fallen tree to rest by. 

"It's nice to finally see them so happy." He said, watching as Fundy scaled a tree. You couldn't help but stare at him, noting how his ears twitched with each sharp noise that sounded around you, and once again your eyes trailed up to the caps on his horns. 

In a way, it reminded you of the shackles that were once placed on your wrists, a reminder that you had been nothing more than an object. How Ranboo saw those caps was beyond you, but you couldn't imagine he enjoyed having the daily reminder of such a terrible experience placed on his body. 

You didn't inquire him about them, instead turning your attention onto the now panting and tired Fundy and Puffy. "They do seem happy, don't they?" 

Nodding, Ranboo smiled, getting up from the log and adjusting his shirt. 

"Alright, we should make a good distance away from the city and try to reach the first landmark." Puffy huffed while looking at a thin piece of paper, leading to what you assumed was the holy lands. Glancing at the stars, the group began to navigate their way through the sparse forest, only stopping for Fundy to climb a tree and read the stars to make sure you had been travelling the correct direction.

Fundy assumed that the city would find out about their disappearance as soon as daybreak hit- for that was when the store normally opened. 

"The last hybrids to do this ended up getting caught a day after they had been reported missing." Puffy started up a conversation while trying to navigate through the dark, lantern lighting the small area around the group. You had taken the second lantern and stayed in the back in order to provide the most light, and also to prevent anyone (specifically Fundy) from wandering too far. "The poor things had gotten stuck without a way across the ravines." 

Fundy placed his hand on Puffy's shoulder, noticing just how uncomfortable she had gotten. "We watched as they were carted back to the city- dirty and bruised from trying to fight against the traders. Some...decided to take a chance with the ravine." 

"They didn't make it back."

The realization made you flinch. There was a good chance you would become like the others, carted back to the city and returning to the leather whips still fresh along your back. Your steps faltered in the steady rhythm, staring at the torch-lit ground in front of your feet. 

Ranboo noticed you slowing down to a stop, turning around to see you in a daze completely gone from reality. In an instant he was by your side, carefully guiding you from your trance by placing his hand in yours, gently prodding you to take another step until you caught up to Puffy and Fundy. 

"(Y/n)?" He whispered so only you could hear. His calm voice causing you to look up to him, to see the gentle smile along his face. "We're going to make it, remember?" 

With his free hand, he held out his pinky, a reminder of the promise to take you to the holy lands, no matter the dangers to ensue. 

"You're too good for this world, Ranboo." His smile widened at your words, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Turning his face to hide the blush, you simply chuckled before lifting the torch in your hand, trying your best to calm your quickening heartbeat. 

For hours you walked, stepping over creeks and avoiding any lakes that you came across. Ranboo had shown his distaste with water many times you had come across it, but thankfully there was no threat of the sky drawing in rain clouds any time soon. 

When the sun began to dawn upon the world, Fundy decided to make camp and sleep for a few short hours, serving each one of you half a loaf of bread before curling up into a ball- rest coming quickly for the fox hybrid. 

As for Puffy, she stayed up for a few minutes to speak with you and Ranboo, whom had been glued to your hip ever since the journey began. Perhaps it was for your comfort or his own, but neither of you had complained nor seemed bothered by the closeness. It allowed you to count the freckles across his cheeks with a scary precision, noting how his eyes also seemed to glow brighter when he had been excited. 

"So Ranboo," Puffy began, thoroughly enjoying the soft bread in her mouth. "You're half Endermen, right? Does that mean you were born in the End realm?" 

"I'm not actually sure where I came from, but my adoptive mother raised me in the holy lands for years, until I finally decided to leave and find a life for myself." Ranboo leaned against the tree, blocking out the morning sunlight with his hand. "I've heard the End realm is a cold place though, with mostly only Endermen living there." 

Puffy smiled, recalling the stories that everyone had been told about the legends of the End. Rumours of the skies that held millions of stars hiding stories beyond comprehension, pillars of the unbreakable obsidian towering over the world with hidden gems atop. Some stories even told of a dragon lingering in the hidden corners of the world, awaiting a time to strike the End once more. 

But those were just stories, and their origins had never been confirmed. 

"How about you Puffy? We're you born in the city?" You asked, watching as said sheep hybrid shifted in her bed roll.

"I came from a distant land filled with endless rolling hills." Puffy yawned, recalling her oldest memories. "The grass was greener than the emeralds villagers traded, and my family had built a cottage near the ocean. I can remember how blue the water used to be, and how the ocean turned orange during the sunsets. 

Then, these pirates- they came out of nowhere and began slaughtering everyone, taking their wool and raiding our homes. They took anything worth value, and chased down any survivors without mercy. 

Fundy eventually found me along the outskirts along the city," pausing, she looked towards the fox hybrid, who was currently snoring. "Had it not been for him, I would have been found, and probably gone like the rest of my family. That's how we built our bakery, in the city paying the pirates for protection, where they couldn't hurt us unless we left the protection of the city." 

Puffy laid down on her sleeping roll, eyes flickering over the orange and purple hues of the sky. "That pirate's name was Malek- master of the seas. Ever since I knew who had ruined my life, I swore that I would get my revenge one day." 

The name brought chills over your spine, a reminder that the pirate Malek had not only ruined your life, but thousands of others with his unmistakable greed. The trees around you swayed in the cold breeze that licked your skin, sending goosebumps over everyone else. The silence was interrupted by a rather loud snore emitting from Fundy, whom had been sprawled out on the ground- causing laugher to sound from the three remaining people awake. 

"We should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we need to leave again." Puffy finished, turning her body and finally relaxing in her roll. You followed her actions and settled on your bed roll, glancing over to Ranboo, who was staring at the colour-scattered sky. 

As if sensing your intense stare, he turned his head to look over at you, watching as you quickly looked anywhere else but him. 

"Sleep well, (y/n)." He chuckled, finally settling into his own roll. Your cheeks had been hot from the flush scattered across them, heart beating quick from what you assumed was the embarrassment. 

"Yeah, sleep well." Mumbling back to him, you hesitantly turned over to face the hybrid, who was turned to face you. His eyes had already been closed, sleep easily coming to him. 

With a full belly and warm heart, you closed your own eyes and enjoyed the steady decent into sleep.

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been staying up too late


End file.
